


Forgiving a ferret

by ink_quill_pen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abduxuel I love you but you will be sacrficed for angst, Abuxuel is a nasty boi, M/M, Mephisto and Amaimon are not being nice, Multi, Rin just wants a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_quill_pen/pseuds/ink_quill_pen
Relationships: Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Original Character(s), Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles/Original Character(s), Okumura Rin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Angst bc I said so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TBOE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TBOE).
  * Inspired by [Happily Ever Afters: The Abduxuel Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684808) by [TheBeingOfEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeingOfEverything/pseuds/TheBeingOfEverything). 



Sunlight peeked through the curtains shining down on a lone silhouette in bed. Rin awoke to a soft sweet scent, it lulled him awake. His eyes fluttered open and his eyelashes batted against each other as his mind began to spin as he awoke for the day. With a soft stretch, he looked around the room for the origin of the scent. 

A single mug sat on the bedside table, looking as delicious as ever, but if this mug was like most things in this house, Rin thought it would be best to not drink it without permission first. 

“Well good morning Rin,” Mephisto greeted with a coo. 

“Can we play now?” Amaimon stirred Rin’s attention as he slid out from under the bed.

“Let him rest Amaimon, he just got out of school for the next few weeks. We will have plenty of time with him,” Mephisto stood and walked over to the bed, his silk robe sparkled in the sun as he got closer.

A soft whine, nearly whimper sounded through the room.

“Oh hush, you are fine,” The ferret in the corner looked upset, nearly to a level of mild depression.

To think, it had been three weeks since the whole ordeal went down. No one really did apologize for what happened either. They just left it as is and let it fester. Thinking on it now, Rin rarely acknowledged Abduxuel following the event.

“Has he tried the tea yet?” Amaimon asked, scampering his way to the surface world.

“He just woke up goblin,” Mephisto taunted stick his elongated tongue. It was a demonic feature he rarely showed but nonetheless it was his. 

“I am not a goblin,” Amaimon glowered at the underdressed demon with fury grounded in his golden pupils. 

“Just a bed monster,” Rin yawned looking over the cup that sat happily on the wooden surface.

The mug was just out of reach for Rin, so with an outstretched arm, he looked over to Samael in an act of sheer laziness. 

Amaimon was the one to step forward in a proper bedside manner and safely deliver the cup to its recipient. 

“Thank you,” Rin grabbed the cup and inspected the liquid it contained. 

The milky green substance did not look good for human consumption; but with the excited look from Amaimon, Rin took a drink. He was so excited to see Rin drink it in the first place, and most likely made it. So Rin would drink for his sake.

It was a regrettable action with even more regrettable consequences.

Rin’s throat tightened the second the liquid hit his throat and he began gagging at the first taste. 

It was a bitter, sour, and muddy concussion with a gritty film laying over his teeth once it hit. 

Rin’s tongue prickled at the taste and he could feel the putrid scent resign into his sinuses. 

Nor swamp, forest, or bog could compare to the scent that allied with this taste. 

But the true suffering arrived when some managed to slip past his pharynx and drip down into his esophagus. 

His stomach turned and wretched as the impure thing hit his gastric tract. 

Nausea embraced him, forcing his mind back to another time in his life.

A time pledged by flus and stomach bugs.

The next thing he could manage to comprehend was throwing up in the porcelain toilet, how he had arrived here he did not care to think on. 

A sudden loss of blood and nutrients washed over him. head spinning all he could do was lay against the wall, just waiting for his stomach to churn once more. Sitting there feeling the cold tile against his skin was all there was at the moment. Soft beating almost like a heartbeat echoed around his head.

Everything hurt, his throat was torn, his tongue was burned, his teeth ached, and he felt so weak and empty. A wall of fire encased his torso, and each breath encouraged the burning muscles to cry out only to fall back down into a painless limbo. This was by far the worst way to start a morning. Sitting in the bathroom just wishing for it all to end one way or another.

Maybe, if he just somehow got back to sleep this hellish feeling would pass

A small Mustela slipped underneath the locked door and hopped over to Rin. The ferret pawed his way into Rin’s lap letting out a small bark trying to catch Rin’s attention.

Rin let out a pitiful groan as he pressed himself further against the wall, he wanted to look at Abduxuel but he feared more movement would only make him feel worse. So there he sat, slowly the tile faded from biting cold to a lukewarm feeling. 

Heat replaced the cold, burning scalding heat. It was worse than any fever or any summer day.

A glass pressed in front of his lips. “Rin please drink this, it will make you feel better,”

He obliged, he didn’t have the energy to argue.

The liquid hit throat bringing a harsh chill along with it, but he did not stop drinking. As the liquid passed down his throat he felt an odd tingle; it wasn’t painful but it was slightly uncomfortable. Still, Rin preferred the tingle over whatever was occurring before. 

Finishing the glass he finally took a painless breath, cold air rushed past the tingling throat and filled his lungs. Never had air felt so good, each breath only soothed his aching body further replacing the heat with a relieving cold. 

“Thanks,” Rin croaked out looking at his “savior”.

The demon sat around an arm’s length away and watched Rin with a small smirk. “Samael has played a similar prank on me before, but I never expected Amaimon to be the one to trick you like this.” 

“He is a demon,” Rin grumbled pushing himself off the wall. His feet slid under him and propelled him upward as he swiftly stood. Almost instantly he fell against the wall as blood was slow to catch up to his brain. 

“Need help?” Abduxuel purred, moving to Rin’s side.

“I think I am good, for now at least.” Rin took a shaky step forward, managing to not fall over. 

After a few seconds of waiting, Rin took the next step, soon he got in a good rhythm of walking once more. He reached the door in a matter of seconds. Whatever Abduxuel gave him worked, and it worked well.

Twisting the doorknob Rin reentered the bedroom only to find Amaimon and Samael on the floor choking on their own laughter. “Jerks,” Rin growled, walking past the bed and going straight to the door and slamming it behind him.

“Ooo you made him mad,” Abduxuel cackled walking out of the bathroom. 

“That's not helpful,” Mephisto snapped at Abduxuel’s comment, Amaimon took advantage of the situation and absconded from the room.

Space and time would continue to bicker as Amaimon scanned the various rooms for any trace of Rin. 

Scouring down and through the halls checking every room he passed; Guest room, bath, movie theater, pool, living room, dining room. Yet, nothing; there was no trace of Rin or his presence in the entire mansion.

Unless he was in the kitchen, he normally went to sulk there but wouldn’t he be getting in Belail’s way?

None the wiser Amaimon went to the last place Rin could possibly be.

The stainless steel restaurant-sized kitchen had numerous hiding spots, between the storage for machines that were never used and dead cabinet space that wasn’t necessary or used up.

The head of the staff was busy at work preparing breakfast for the demons, between the four of them there was much prep work to be done for one single meal. One meal as simple as breakfast could take hours of prep and actual cooking in order to be consumed. 

Belial and the rest of the staff certainly had been worked out thin in order to accommodate for the present of Abduxuel, who unlike Samael prepared a more intricate meal and loved to explore the mansion and point out all flaws. 

More washing, more dusting, and more cleaning were necessary just to avoid punishment from Mephisto or Abduxuel. Escaping their fury was a hard day's work but it was certainly better than crawling and fighting tooth and nail for the smallest scrap of food.

A rhythmic chopping greeted Amaimon as he approached the ironclad kitchen. Accompanying him was Rin who was taking on parts of prep.

Amaimon snarled as he approached further, he could forgive Rin’s ignorance but he could not let it go on uncorrected. It was improper for the prince to be cooking. Cooking for himself was acceptable; but the real issue came when the food was for someone else, especially when maids and butlers were around, it was strictly against demonic code. 

I was degrading to himself and his mate’s honor.

“What are you doing?”

“Cooking, you got a problem with that?” Rin showed no regret or remorse in his tone. He knew what he was doing and he knew it was wrong.

“You are not allowed” Amaimon’s fangs glitter with furry and fire that would not relent until he got his way. 

“And you are not supposed to poison me, so sit down shut up,” Rin spat back the fiery snarl Amaimon shot.

“What's all the yelling for?” Mephisto strode into the room with Abduxuel trailing not so far behind.

“I don’t trust that you won’t tamper with the food, so with the help of Belial, I am making it. Amaimon has a problem with that” Rin confessed going back to prep work.

“What a fascinating development,” Abduxuel watched Rin continue headstrong with no further commentary from Mephisto or Amaimon. 

They were utterly helpless when it came to Rin’s stubborn nature. It was so pathetic to see them look so lost and hopeless. Rin’s offense was by no means a large one so minor action would be taken for it, regardless it was amusing to see how he blew both of them off so easily.

Two of the legendary, century-feared demons he talked down to like a simple human, that by far had to be more humiliating than anything.

“Rin I do not appreciate-” Samael was caught off by a hiss from Rin. 

“Love, I believe we should just let him cook. It is clear he wants to do so and it doesn't look like he will stop,” Abduxuel defused the situation and got Amaimon and Samael to step back from the front lines. 

“Fine, but we will be discussing this later,” with that comment Amaimon and Mephisto retreated.

“So when will the food be ready?” Abduxuel yawned approaching the kitchen. 

“When it’s ready,” Rin continued to be snide and sarcastic even though Abduxuel was, for the most part, undeserving of such an attitude. 

“And how long will that take?”

“The more you keep distracting us the longer it’s going to take,”

“Fine be that way,” Abduxuel sauntered out the room and went off to find Amaimon and Mephisto. 

He was bored, and Rin wasn't being very fun so one of them would have to satisfy his boredom. They were rather fun, not as fun as Rin but still fun.

The halls lulled on and on, providing no clear exit or paths to track down the other two. The same boring carpet, the same authentic paintings, the same dull dark wood setting. Nothing changed as he continued to walk, that fact alone quickly grasped at his suspicions. 

No normal hallways went on forever, and Samael wouldn’t be as wasteful to buy thousands of copies of the same painting and line the halls; he was far too cheap to buy something like that for interior decoration. 

“Love, Amaimon? Where are you the two of you?” Abduxuel stopped mid-step; closing his eyes he listened to his surroundings. 

From the corner of the left door, three doors back he heard a soft chuckle.

“There you are~” Abduxuel appeared in front of the door, he could hear the shock from the beings through the door.

Opening the door he could only smirk in glee as he was faced with the two giddy kings. The room appeared to be a study of some sort, lined with books and other work papers but it appeared to have not been in use for years now. “It seems you two are in a rather pranky mood today,”

“We are trying new ways to have fun,” Mephisto spoke with a sly grin.

“Oh then allow me to join in on the fun,” Abduxuel’s lips parted, letting his fangs hit the sunlight that beamed in through the curtains of the room.

“Only if you promise to play nice,” Amaimon huffed in response sitting down on the mahogany couch across the room

“It’s too late to add terms. Isn’t that right love?” The words slipped off his tongue with a calm demeanor indicating a danger neither of the kings could handle.

“Abduxuel,” Samael sounded out a soft warning.

It was maliciously returned with a mocking “Samael,”

Amaimon froze in his seat, eyes locked on the kings. The two were engaged in a battle, each fighting for their own way. A battle of dominance and wit that one was bound to lose. Glowing green eyes locked, their breaths synched as did their hearts. Both auras unraveled and spread about the room, filling the area with their very essence.

Light pouring in from the curtains dimed and dulled, creating a smoky wave in the room.

The fabric of the universe was connected by a thread and thread that bound all matter and energy, and it was this thread that two were connected by. The thread the two were balancing on in their battle of dominance.

At this moment Abduxuel and Samael were inciting, more than they had ever been. It was hard to pick a single side to be on, Amaimon was already on Samael’s side so he might as well stay.

Abduxuel faltered for a slip of a second, the slight hindrance quickly gave Mephisto the upper hand. 

One step, just one blink away from victory, and Samael would win.

One small mistake, one misstep, and he would win, victory was at his lips it prickled around his fangs, through his demonic essence, traveling through the still hidden tail.

It was there, just barely out of reach.

Mephisto had the upper hand; it wouldn’t take much more from him to win, he just had to push through the last few seconds.

If he overwhelmed Abduxuel then he could secure his victory.

“It seems you are out of practice dear,” Mephisto purred in a confident manner as he let his aura slip and travel to collide with Abduxuel’s.

The winning blow could not be deflected or undone, he was guaranteed a win at this point. 

Or so he thought.

A laugh escaped Abduxuel’s lips as his aura drove into the unprotected path Mephisto left while trying to defeat his twin.

“You are far too confident Love, and it is your downfall,” Abduxuel muttered stepping closer to his other half as both aura retreated. 

Mephisto’s steps faltered and he found himself falling from his own feet, only to be caught by the true victor of their little spat.

It all sunk in now, dread, regret, and fear. He was embraced in the claws of the predator, his predator. 

“Since I won we get to play my game,” Abduxuel purred in glee.

Familiar darkness embraced the room as the three were transferred to another dimension entirely. The darkness roared and shifted around them but through it, all Abduxuel remained calm with a satisfied little smile on his lips. 

Amaimon’s breath hitched as soon as the soundings settled in. Being detached once again and yet so soon from the last time he had lost his concept was unbearable. The emptiness tore through him and settled in place of where the natural connection to his world normally resided, covering it and drowning out any sense of comfort he had.

Samael was enduring a similar effect, this dimension no longer belonged solely to him. He could feel the raw loose magic scattered about, adding general noise and chaos to the dark abyss. 

“Abduxuel why?” The question was cut off short by the elder twin. 

“Because darling, you decided to try and play with me, and now that I have won I am going to play with both of you,” Abduxuel’s voice echoed through the blank landscape with no trace of origin. 

It was disorienting, feeling the diverse vibrations of his voice all at once and yet not at all. Everything was miserable for the two detached from their concepts. 

It didn’t help that Samael could feel the joyous-bastard smirk of his twin. He truly did thrive in chaos and misery, it’s part of what made him so villainized in various human mythologies.

“So are you ready for the rules of my game?” Abduxuel asked happily, this time his voice was traceable. He was standing next to Samael whose white cape glowed almost as if it was under a black light. Each of the ripples in the cape showed just how weak he was in this hellish place.

Amaimon stared over at the two demon’s grasping at them for any stability, he was too far away to form any recognizable speech patterns. Samael however was close enough to verbally reply. 

“Name your rules,” The fire in his voice would be to his disadvantage.

“Well since you are going about this so rudely I might as well not be helpful, have fun figuring it out,” Abduxuel scoffed, disappearing from sight.

Samael was once again plunged into the same misery as Amaimon was trapped in. It took strenuous amounts of energy and effort to turn his head to face Amaimon.

He was the last tie to any sanity, the only thing other than his bond with Rin that would keep him stable. His arms and legs pressed against the ground and in an effort to escape the crushing gravity that rolled over him. Yet all progress faded as his energy was soon depleted. 

A soft hiss came from Amaimon as he tried to speak the name of his mate, it was a pathic action that Samael wished he had the ability to replicate. 

The very thought of speaking made his throat ache and burn as the muscular walls clamped around his vocal cords.

Amaimon was not one to give up so easily, and desperately tried again, he could only manage to get a squeak out.

At this rate, the two of them would never become stable. They would just wallow here, failing at the most basic tasks all while Abduxuel watched somewhere beyond.

This was despicable even for his twin. Samael hated to play into the game but he knew the sight of their suffering was enough entertainment for Abduxuel; there wasn’t much to do to make the joy end.

In an act of sheer desperation, he unraveled the fragments of his concept he could reach, then he let it slip from his grasp, sending it in a slow balance over to Amaimon. It was a soft violet in hue and lit a small path as it traveled through the lightless void.

Surely Amaimon could find more use for it than he could, each breath was a challenge and his lids grazed the bottom pair as he desperately tried to keep his sight. If anyone would be able to move right now, it would be him. The purple hue fell around Amaimon, the humming luminosity gave off enough light for Samael to see the reflection of his miserable state glazed over Amaimon’s golden iris.

“Samael?” His voice was barely a whisper but it still reached the crevasse of Mephisto’s ears.

Don’t don’t talk. Talking drains too much energy, just come here.

The fragments of thought crept through the hue and reached the mind of the recipient. It was a suggestion more than an order he had nothing to force Amaimon into action. Not even a promise of rewards, in this place he had nothing.

No magic, no power, no servants, nothing. Just slow unstopping agony as the magic of this place seemed into his exposed core and bit at his essence slowly degrading it to the point of ash. 

With a pained snarl, Amaimon dug his claws through the massless environment, patches of loose magic bonded to the purple chroma slowly draining it and devouring the surrounding light, but that had no effect on Amaimon. He was mostly used to the chaotic hell hole of gehenna so no loose strand of chaotic magic would stop him, not when he already rationed up enough energy.

With a sharp inhale, he forced all the magic and around him, changing his location to Samael’s side where he could hopefully find enough connection to latch onto Rin’s bond. Rin was still in Assiah, he was the connecting piece Amiamon needed, the piece he craved so desperately. 

Appearing by his side the two concepts connected pressing all of their reminisce through and against each other in an effort to find any resemblance of sanity. They tore and carved through each part of their mashed egos in a desperate attempt to find anything, anything at all they could latch onto. Abduxuel’s bond had gone limp in the process, still existing but pushed around to the point where the value could unlikely stoop down further.

Nearly in sync, the two found it, each other's connection to Rin tied down the force they needed, the force they could use to balance themselves upon.

“Samael,” Amaimon whined laying down next to the being, sweat trickling across his forehead and his human heart pounding against his chest, his lung heaved in desperation searching for air.

“Amaimon,” Samael returned the name with a crack in his voice.

“Well, now that you are on speaking terms I would love to start my game. However, you took too long, and now Rin is wondering where we went,” Abduxuel huffed appearing beside the two, by an irritated flush and agitated hair one could tell he was burdened by sharing this news. With his appearance came a slow decline of the dimension as it slowly shifted into the office from before.

The door slammed against the wall as a breathless Rin rushed inside. “Where were you guys? The food- the food is getting cold,” Rin huffed as he drew in more air through his nose.

“Abduxuel wanted to play a game,” Amaimon growled clinging onto Mephisto for further comfort.

“Oh… um, do you want cocoa?” Rin asked nervously, his tail flicking behind him as he pivoted on his feet.

With cracked laughter, Mephisto spoke up. “That sounds nice Rin,”

With the comment and strained attempt, they all made it to the dining room, there laid a full course meal for the four of them, Abduxuel and Mephisto were taken aback at the sight.

“Is something wrong with the food?” Rin stepped next to Amaimon and Samael, glancing over their faces and mirroring it with a look of his own concern.

“No, it’s wonderful Rin. We are simply shocked, you usually wouldn’t make this much food,”

“I had help,”

The three-word sentence resonated with Amaimon and Mephisto, echoing around their minds. The terms of such a bountiful feast were help? It was a small price to pay for such a wondrous blessing of the food.

“So are the two of you still in the mood for cocoa,” A nod was all the reply he needed to travel to the kitchen.

He had done it again without even catching himself, he ignored the very presence of Abduxuel, out of habit or not it still hurt, being brushed to the side. It made him feel like a lesser mate, Rin surely did not intend it that way but it’s how it came off. 

There was no sugar coating he could add to the fact Rin was forgetting his presence, in fact, if it was by habit that was far more insulting… Still, it hurt.


	2. cuddels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with snow and water is all fun and games until feelings get hurt and Abduxuel and Samael get in yet another spat.

A milky brown sheen covered Amaimon’s upper lip as he guzzled down another mug of Cocoa. 

“When I said I had more I didn’t mean chug what you have left,” Rin scoffed, flipping the fire from the stove off. 

Although very nice, Mephisto’s kitchen was a bit outdated when it came to some of the objects like the stove and ocean. It functioned perfectly fine but learning the older technology did take some time to adapt to, but Rin was able to manage his way around to learning enough about it to get it to work on the basic settings.

“Well now that you have our Amaimon high on sugar what do you have in mind to rid him of all his excess energy?” Samael sat wearily at the table clicking the extra pen he had in his pocket. The repetitive click was annoying but he did not care about the effect, he was bored and needed some entertainment to excite himself.

“We could go outside and play in the snow!” Rin’s head paned over to the glass window, a pale frost had covered the surface of the plane.

The mention of play got Amaimon out of his seat and onto the countertop next to Rin. His chest in and out in a speedy rhythmic bounce, his pupils widened as he started up at Rin.

“You just had to go and say it,” Mephisto pushed the upper legs of the chair into the air as he blanched his feet onto the floor. “Now you have to go take him outside,”

“Fine, the coca can wait,” Rin removed his apron and tossed the pink fabric onto the counter.

Amaimon flopped down on the counter as he continued to watch Rin.

“Are you going to come with me or just stay on the countertop like a weirdo?” Rin walked out of the kitchen and slowly moved closer to the front door. 

Amaimon’s head tracked Rin’s motion to the foyer.

“I didn’t want to do this,” Rin breathed out a despairing sigh. “Race you to the door,” 

As soon as the sing-songy lyrics hit Amiamon ears, the earth kind darted across the room and followed Rin to the door. It was a close battle but with a greedy shove Amaimon made it out first with Rin stumbling back, he caught his fall but still lost the race.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Rin squeaked bounding after Amaimon into the snowy domain.

The large oak doors of the mansion stood ajar, no one had put the care or time in to close them so there they stood, open and failing to keep the warmth inside the large building.

“Close the door,” Mephisto snarled at the wooden surface, and through a combination of sheer disappointment and snide demeanor, the door snapped shut. Amaimon and Rin knew better than to leave the door open especially when it was snowing. 

“Shall we go join them, Love?” Abduxuel purred, emerging from the shadows where he had taken temporary residence.

“Let me fetch my coat,” Mephisto strode across the floor, his hips gelding in a soft motion as he lulled onto his room.

The small wave of his body caught Abduxuel's attention as the thought of unclean manner crept across the minds of the two kings.

“They are both severely undressed for this weather, surely you won’t need a coat they will be back in here once the cold sets in,” Abduxuel let his own hips swing as he followed after, entranced by the same sickly glow the eyes of his beloved shared.

“You would be surprised by the actions that are stirred from their stubbornness and endurance,” Mephisto’s eyes flashed as he sent a glare cascading over his shoulder, calling the other demon closer.

“Endurance? Well if you bring that up then we may as well test it,” The sadistic and trying nature of things appeared once more, though this time it was less of a burden or a direct challenge, but a game of pawns.

“What are you implying?” He stopped mid-step, in part waiting for the half to return and the other hand just wanting to see what words fell off the crimson lips next.

“A bet Love. A simple gamble on chance. Nothing too big of a price for the winging. Just the thrill of being the victor that's all, A game of players perhaps,”

A game that was blanched in a sense that neither could successfully intervene. Their little game could be easily destroyed by the pawns’ own actions. Challenges like this were rare and never played on. But this, this was a challenge Mephisto would not let slip away so easily.

“Alright, I will buy into your game darling,” 

Rin tousled in the snow with the similarly undressed demon with little care. Froze water welded under their tepid fever and stuck to the outer organ only to freeze back in a calming icy glaze. 

“Bad demon,” Rin hissed shoving his prey into another bound of freshly laid snow.

“Brat,” Amaimon spat back tackling the Nephilim and sending them both into the malleable mound.

“Jerk,”

“tiny,”

“Broccoli head,”

“Trashy,”

“Ratface,”

“Swan eyed,”

“Fat,”

“Really, fat? That's the best insult you have,”

“And you’re stinky too,” Rin stuck out his tongue mockingly only to catch a small flake of snow.

The temperature difference burned against the internal warmth of his mouth, but still, it was seemingly magical. 

Only to be interrupted by the earth king. “Stop looking at the snow. You aren’t playing with the snow,” Amaimon sat on Rin’s chest in a pout; looking down upon his mate.

“Well maybe I am,” Rin replied, grabbing a handful of snow and smashing it against Amaimon’s face.

“Bully,” Amaimon cried out as the snow hit him, with the propelling force he tumbled off Rin’s lap and lost balance, giving Rin just enough time to shuffle another ball of icy frost into his ungloved hands.

The tips of his fingers turned a rosy pink but that fact did not concern him, at the moment what mattered was winning.

A ball of snow in return was flung at Rin, this was the first hit of a war…

A war one of them would soon regret.

Balls of compacted snow flew through the air and landed on the buoyant mounds that had built up over the night.

Morphing the icy wonder landscape quickly became a game as well, building walls and towers to hide behind made of the same substance they were trying to avoid.

The flimsy bases were easily destroyed and even fun to ruin.

The once airy and soft clouds of snow were now either compacted or thrown and melted into Amaimon and Rin’s thin clothing.

The frigid air had no effect on them as they continued their little game of make and destroy.

“Having fun?” Mephisto appeared outside, dressed in his normal attire with an addition of a scarf, and heavy jacket. 

Amaimon and Rin shared a small glance, thoughts collided and fused.

At once snow collided with Mephisto’s torso, slipping into his coat, biting softly at his uncovered skin.

“So that’s how it is,” Mephisto snarled prepping his own weapon in response to the vicious attack.

Abduxuel stepped out the door, gazing over to the mates who were fully engorged in battle, throwing half-melted and compacted slushy snow around was fun to watch.

By the red-tipped fingers and noses however he could tell he did not want to engage, ice was not his preferred weather. In fact, he did not prefer weather or nature even on the nicest days. More fun could be held inside where nature had no effect on them.

As snow continued to collide with trees and mortal bodies the fight slowly got dull as with no good conflict there was no point in fighting.

“Hey let's build a snowman,” Rin had no objections as each side dropped their projectiles and walked to Rin’s side.

“What do you have in mind Rin?” Samael lowered his ball of snow, letting it fall in a sloshy pile on the frosty ground.

“Well I have only built a snowman with Yukio and Shiro before, but with the three of us we can build one of the biggest ones yet!” Rin chirped excitedly. 

Amaimon quickly go to piling the snow and Mephisto stood by unhelpfully watching, he was never one to participate in manual labor. 

“Hey, Abuxuel do you want to join in? We could make it even bigger with your help!” 

“I am afraid I will have to opt-out of this joining in, I don’t like the snow,”   
“Alright your loss,” Rin shrugged, leaning down and assisting in the compression of the snow. 

His hands began to buzz at the slow loss of sensation, the cold had numbed his fingers, yet he continued onwards without care.

“Rin are your hands, by chance getting cold?” Abduxuel leaned against food inspecting his claws for any flaws.

“I’m in the snow, what do you think?” Rin scoffed pushing more snow into the pile.

“Well, I would just think you would be getting cold seeing as you aren’t even wearing a coat,” Abduxuel let his eyes fall onto Rin with a prideful smirk. 

“Honestly I think I prefer this over being boiled alive, so I will enjoy the snow while it is fresh,” Rin flopped down onto the snow using it for a pillow-like comforter. 

“Alright, Amaimon how are you feeling?” Abduxuel moved onto his next victim, shifted his weight once more as he continued to lean. 

“I would rather be cold than in your dimension,” Amaimon growled, not sparing a glance over to Abduxuel.

“How cold-hearted you,” The small dad joke got a hiss from Rin.

“Why are you so interested anyway?” Rin patted down the square base he had created with Amaimon, as Amaimon went off creating a new ball of snow for the torso of the snowman. 

“Mephisto and I made a bet,”

“And he already lost, it’s been thirty minutes since you came out here,” Mephisto replied pointing to the gold watch on his wrist.

“Objection! We agreed thirty minutes since we came out here,”

“Believe it or not they have been working on the snowman for the past ten minutes and the snowball fight took twenty minutes. I have already won,” Mephisto boasted.

“How?”

“Well, time magically files when you are having fun,” 

Amaimon pushed the smaller ball onto the stump, Rin quickly got to reshaping the ball and fusing the bottom with the upper half so it would stand. Only to have the ball snap-in half and come crashing down on him.

“RIN!”

“It’s the snow’s fault,” Rin cried trying to save himself from the small avalanche.

With a snap, the snow crawled back up to the sphere it was in originally.

“Alright, how much longer are you thinking this is going to take? I want to go inside,” Mephisto shivered against his thick coat.

“If you help us it will go faster,” Rin reminded swiftly coming to Amaimon’s aid; Amaimon began creating a third ball to form the head.

“Fine but once you put the head on we are going back inside,” Mephisto offered, adjusting his coat to cover more of his skin

“Why?” Rin whined, Amaimon took hold of the project and began rolling the ball of snow on his own.

“Rin, you are severely undressed and there is snow frozen onto your shirt. You need to change and get warmer clothes on. Nephilim or not it’s not good for you,”

Rin scoffed it off and continued to assist Amaimon, ignoring Mephisto completely. Yet Rin’s snide attitude could not waver the concern that was building in Amaimon. Mephisto wasn't normally wrong about things like this; Rin was looking rather red in his cheeks and nose, the rest of his face was unnaturally cold as well.

“This is boring,” Amaimon grumbled, setting the head onto the snowman. “Let's go play inside,”

“What do you have in mind?” Rin swooned softly, falling onto Amaimon for faulty support.

“I want to take a bath,”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Amaimon,” Mephisto cooed, delightfully wishing to return to warmth.

“No, just a bath for Rin and me. You and Abduxuel can take a bath later,”

“Fine, just get inside,” Mephisto excitement dialed down but he still eagerly walked towards the door and slipped through to avoid another second of the presence of cold air.

“Why do you want to take a bath with just me?” Rin asked, the heat buzzing off Amaimon finally got to Rin it was then that he began shivering.

“Your tail needs to be brushed, and Abduxuel and Samael need some alone time. They are acting weird and need to fix it,” Amaimon muttered bringing his arms around Rin.

“Can we go inside now?” Rin’s teeth began chattering as he realized how much heat he was truly lacking.

Amaimon took the initiative and swooped Rin into his arms taking the frozen Nephilim inside, and leaving their snow creation behind. While playing outside was fun it was rather energy absorbent and there wasn't much Amaimon wanted more than to be inside with Rin so the task of carrying Rin wasn’t too burdening. 

The warmth of the mansion greeted the pair, quickly the heat rushed around them and slowly began thawing them.

“Belial, prepare a bath for Rin and me,” Amaimon ordered the butler, the finely dressed man took his task and went on his way.

“There we are inside, stop stealing my heat,” Amaimon growled, dropping Rin from his arms.

“Jerk,” Rin hissed as he abruptly collided with the floor.

Amaimon snarled at the response and stepped over Rin, about to make his way to the kitchen and drink the last of the cocoa Rin had made. Rin’s claws wrapped around the ankle as Amaimon was mid-step and pulled the demon to his level. Cheating or not he wasn’t going to let Amaimon drink the last of the cocoa he had made, especially after he was dropped.

Amaimon’s fangs glistened as he glared at Rin, demanding to be let go. 

The pointed tips of his claws bit into the skin, of his prey in his refusal to free Amaimon.

Masochistic purrs vibrated from Amaimon’s chest as he clawed back over to Rin, getting the claws to released his ankle. 

Laying his head on Rin’s chest he let his body sink into the ground; he could feel the bruise forming and didn’t wish to move from this spot.

It was nice, the soft prickles and after the buzz of the pain, also using Rin as a pillow was nice. The soft underbellies of humans were always so squishy and made perfect headrests. The only problem was the rib cage, but that could be avoided rather easily. 

This could be Rin’s task for having to be carried inside. It was a rather nice tax, Amaimon would have to enforce it again sometime soon.

It was close enough to cuddles and Rin would expect that, after all, they would have a few minutes to wait until the bath was ready so what better way is there to spend this time?

“We could share the cocoa while we wait,” Rin sat up softly perching himself up on his arms.  
“No, don’t move. Just stay,” Amaimon whined, clawing his way into Rin’s lap.

“Alright I will stay, but you are going to get off me eventually,”

“I will think about it,”

There the two stayed, cuddled in a warm embrace as they waited for their bath to be prepared.

Tucked away in the shadows and darkened corner Abduxuel hid, watching the unbearable display of shameless puppy love between the two. They were so exposed, so weak in their current position if he truly desired Abduxuel could attack and take all security from them with little effort involved.

He nearly gagged when a soft purr began rumbling from their chests, what on earth were they so happy about? Amaimon was carelessly taking advantage of Rin and his natural body heat and Rin was submitting like some tamed puppy. 

“Hey, Amaimon?”

A small hum sounded from Amaimon as he turned his head to meet Rin’s gaze.

“Do you have friends?”

“What?” Amaimon’s shoulder froze, the pupils buzzed as the golden flecks in his eyes began to grow ever so calmly.

“Well, Lucifer has his sub-fridge things,”

“Subordinates,” 

“Mephisto plays with any human he comes into contact with, Abduxuel and Lighting seem to be hitting it off pretty well. But other than Behemoth I haven’t seen you play with anyone other than me. Or really talk with.”

Amaimon blinked as he swung his head softly as if to disagree with an unseen point. “I don’t waste time fraternizing with humans, they all die in the end and they aren’t strong enough to play with me,”

Rin nodded softly and dove back into his own little world.

Rin’s questions were certainly out of nowhere but surely there was logic behind it, Amaimon would be sure question him further soon. He would make it so Rin would be trapped and have to explain, there was nothing he could hide behind. No lies he could spill that could fool Amaimon.

“Masters I have prepared your bath,” Belial spared a passing glance over to Abduxuel, who lingered still in the corner. 

“Thanks, Belial,” Rin pushed Amaimon off him and rose onto his feet.

Scoffing, Amaimon stood, his eyes darted away from Rin and moved to the ceiling. 

“It’s not my fault you laid on top of me,”

“It’s your fault for being warm,”

With a snap, Abduxuel left the room, while somewhat cute it got tiring to watch the endless bickering chain. Amaimon and Rin never seemed to ever have a real fight, they never argue to the point of a fracture in their relationship. They just cuddled and pureed then squeaked soft harmless taunts, until someone got mad or flushed, then they just ended up cuddling more.

They were so close, yet they hadn’t even been together for a full year. It wasn't fair, what blessed them and cursed him so badly?

With a miserable groan, Abduxuel laid on Samael’s bed wrapping himself up in the various blankets, comforters, and body pillows scattered about the bed.

“I take it you're comfortable?” A chuckle came from the pillow train at the foot of the bed, some video game flashed across the screen for some empty amusement for Mephisto.

“It’s easy to relax whenever around you make no sense love,” Came Abduxel’s coy response.

“What is so confusing that you feel the need to be so loud?” Mephisto continued his gaming binge not even giving a sparring glance to Abduxel.

“Amaimon and Rin, the two have such an odd relationship,” Abduxuel whined in a breathy sigh. 

“They are not the typical couple I suppose,” Mephisto adjusted his pillow fort, moving his jagged elbows to rest against the floor.

“Their compatibility is odd, I can’t trace what makes them so connected. Still, they haven’t been through nearly as much as we have and yet they are closer than-”

“Closer than what?” The screen froze as Mephisto directed his gaze over to Abduxuel. “Do you have a problem with our relationship,”

“No, I don’t have an issue. It’s just thing are different than they used to be,” Abduxuel shifted his limp body over to face Mephisto

“I don’t believe I am understanding you correctly. What is so different about our relationship?” His breath hitched as he spoke; his lips curled around the fangs that begged to be freed.

“You have changed Samael, you don’t show affection like you used to. You were refrained even then, but now you won’t even tolerate me to cuddle for any amount of time that truly matters,”

“So what if I have changed, you can’t just act as if I’m the one at fault,” The glass air around the topic finally broke.

“Love I didn’t mean it like that,” Abduxuel stuttered trying to find any footing on the shattered matter.

“Then what did you mean? You must have meant what you said or else you wouldn’t have said it,” The screen flickered as neon bursts of green and yellow fragment across the rectangular plain. 

“We can continue this discussion once you are in a better mood, you clearly aren’t ready to be civil about this,” Abduxuel stood from the bed and tamely made his way to the door.

“You have quite the nerve-,” The slam of the door cut off any rebuttal Samael had prepared as Abduxuel was once again gone.

Why was Samael being so defensive? It wasn't like he was trying to start an argument. He just, he just wanted to talk about them, and where the hell this whole thing was going. Was a bit of clarity too much to ask for?

The water sloshed around the tub as the two wrapped in battle threw various soaps and bottles at one another.

“I am not a goblin,” Amaimon screeched, throwing yet another soap bar at Rin.

Bringing his arms up in defense Rin caught the scent bar. “Yeah but you smell like one,”

“I do not!” A wave of water took Rin as Amaimon threw his fist into the water

“You look like one too,” Rin stuck his tongue out tossing the slippery bar in victorious return.

Rin lost all smug emotion as he found himself two feet from the air, as he was mid-breath. Amaimon kept his claws around his prey’s ankles as he watched Rin struggle to make it back to the surface. 

“Not so proud now are you,” His grip tightened, pressing bruises karmic into Rin’s ankles, though his taunts went unheard as they were warped by the water.

Fighting Rin pushed his way to the surface, gasping in all the air he could find.

“Amaimon!” He scolded. “I need air to breathe,”

“Why do you think I let you get to the surface?”

“Let him get to the surface?” Oh, that was laughable, he had valiantly fought his way to the surface. He fought for the air he now breathed and he was proud of his abilities.

“At least I don’t smell like a goblin,”

Fighting once again commenced with water being the weapon of choice, it was in no way efficient or ideal but it was the closest thing in range, and Amaimon always a stickler for efficiency over practicality.

This new watery form of battle was far messier than throwing harmless bars of scented softness, water could leak into the tile and maybe even cause some ounce of water damage. Mephisto would have both their tails if they ruined his bath but at the moment Mephisto and his feelings didn't matter.

Amaimon and Rin were engaged in war, a deadly pursuit with only one victor. It would be bloody and messy but worth whatever punishment Mephisto could manage. 

“What on earth are the two of you doing?” Mephisto snapped entering the room to find the entire floor soaked with the bathwater the two were supposed to be using to bathe.

The two stopped, claws froze, and eyes darted to Mephisto as they were caught in the act. What crime they committed exactly they weren’t entirely sure, possibly a mix, being distributive and messy.

“I suppose I don’t have to tell you are in trouble,” Broken laughter erupted from Samael. “But for your expressions alone I don’t feel anything to serve is necessary. I’ll forgive this if you bring Abduxuel out of the snippety mood he has argued himself into,”

“Ok,” Rin agreed to the deal without even asking for terms, it was so foolish and naive but at least Samael wasn’t given the time to alter the agreement.

“Why is he in a fit?” Amaimon investigated further.

“He stirred a useless argument and overstepped,” Samael yawned. “I think he is bored; either way, he is pouting on the couch and he isn’t being reasonable,”

“So you are recruiting us to solve your soap opera?” It was a rather funny question to ask, redundant or not a snarl answered Rin.

“Keep that up and you may just be the one cleaning this up,”

“Sorry,”

The bath fight now halted gave the two plenty of time to properly bathe but even that didn’t take much time. Funny how boring and fast things are when you do what you are supposed to. Brushing out hair and fur and washing all of it by far too the longest, second closest was conditioning it. Thankfully the rest of the bath would not take as long.

Drying off and getting dressed in proper attire for the weather was the next task. The water spread across the floor was a problem, and certainly halted the entire process. Thankfully with a bit of careful banter and tame playfighting they made their way out of the bathroom.

With some assistance from Mephisto, they found their target, sprawled across the couch, watching some mindless show on the tv. The cheap student project quality of a movie plot was laughable but made for some good spacious background noise.

Rin was the one to take charge, slumping down next to Abduxuel.

“So whatcha doing?” Rin had left his tail out over the entire dressing period, for the most part, he had forgotten to hide it and Amaimon had yet to pull it, so he foolishly believed it was safe being out.

The furred appendage swung through the air in a nervous rut, following the same dance around the carpeted floor. 

“I do appreciate your company but I have a feeling you aren’t here just to chat,” Abduxuels’ tone held no pitch, no spark, no characterizations that were key to him. All smug energy of his had seemingly been wiped away.

“Well Amaimon and I were playing in the baths and we made a mess. Instead of cleaning it up, Mephisto wants us to cheer you up,” The tail now fell into Rin’s lap as during the little speech he had noticed his tail.

With a minor blush, Rin tried to think of ways to conceal his tail without raising any suspicions or gaining Abduxuel’s attention. 

“Dear, it’s useless to try and hide it now,” Before Rin could reason his a rebuttal Abduxuel’s hands wrapped around the tail, pulling it closer ever so softly.

In expecting pain Rin flinched, waited for the tug, but none came. “Did you really think I was going to pull your tail?” A small scoff came from Abduxuel. “Unlike Samael, I never saw the point of excessively hiding your tail. If anything it hurts more than it helps,”

“But don’t you use magic to hide your tail?” Rin asked, failing to catch himself as he glanced over to where the tail would start on Abduxuel’s spine.

“Sometimes, but when your host is on the limit between minor pain and unbearable limits you tend to make sacrifices regarding our power usage and hiding your tail becomes a pleasantry higher kings can’t afford,” Abduxuel hummed, letting his claws creep closer to the patch of fur stationed at the tip.

Letting all rules of self-control fly out of the window, his fingers dove into the fur softly untangling the soft knots that formed after the bathing process, thankfully the damp and conditioned fur made it easy for the claws to untie the apparent knots and glide through without yanking to much if any fur at all.

Rin’s breath hitched as the soft tangles were unwound and the batch of fur slowly became one most resembling silk.

“Tell me about what game you were playing with Amaimon in the bath in order to make such a great mess that you had to come consol me?” Abduxuel fiddled with the fur, smiling as soft purrs began to radiate from Rin. 

“Play fighting like normal,” Amaimon finally decided to grace the room with his presence. 

“Haven't the two of you fought enough today? Surely you are tired from playing in the snow,” Sure they were young but that can only excuse so much. Samael never had enough energy to play twice in a day, let alone for as long as they did.

“Our playing was cut short by the weather,” Amaimon settled onto the arm of the couch.

“You two must be hungry,” Abduxuel’s attention lingered over to Amaimon as his claws continued to move through the fur.

“No,” Amaimon blunt as ever was quick to respond, whereas Rin’s mind dragged along trying to comprehend even the most basic noises that grazed his senses. 

“Rin what about you? Are you hungry?” Abduxuel turned his attention back to RIn, only to find him in a worse state than before, a rather noticeable blush was covering his face and his tongue hung low out his mouth almost as if he was panting.

Abduxel’s hand escaped from the tail giving Rin a chance to relax and get some air into his lungs, the blush lightened as more air was allowed in and around his lungs. “If I had known you were so touch starved I would have given you a break sooner… Are you feeling alright?”

“Hmm… Yeah,” Rin answered with a tiered coo.

“You are welcome to lay down with me if need to,” Rin with slight haste accepted this and moved closer, nuzzling into the pocket of heat he could find.

Abduxuel’s arm helped maneuver and settle him; once tucked in Rin let his eyes fall softly. It took no time for sleep to overtake Rin as soft snores came from the younger being. Although alseep his body was still tense aginst Abduxuel, trying to to restain himself. 

“I think he is the cutest being I have stumbled across in my many years of life. Wouldn’t you agree Amaimon?” Abduxuel let his fingers trace lines around Rin’s face; mapping the slight imperfections and dents that lay within his face.

“He’s fun to play with,” It wasn’t the answer he was looking for but Abduxuel accepted it anyways.

Unraveling his own tail Abduxuel let the stiffened joins crack as the bug-like tail extended. The stretching didn’t go on for long as soon the tail curled once again, resting just below his knee the tail balanced on his outstretched leg.

“So why do you hide your tail?” His voice just above a mere whisper as he spoke, in courtesy to the sleeping being next to him.

“You know why I hide it,” Amaimon’s tone mirrored his irritation in the question.

“I was just wondering if there was any other reasons than what I know,” Abduxuel defend himself and what scraps of honor he had.

A soft grumbled and muttering in sleep shut down further conversation as Rin tossed softly in his sleep.

“There are none that I wish to speak on,” He too adopted the quiet voice in courtesy to the youngest in the room.


	3. Tell me why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anit nothing but a heart ache~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I hope you enjoy TBOE

Slowly like the embers of a fire, Abduxuel let his eyes fall and snuggle up next to Rin. The thin couch sadly could not fit another body comfortably. Amaimon settled with going to Samael for a place to sleep. Surely the bed was open, and if not Samael had plenty of couches to rest on.

The halls were dark as the evening settled in over the horizon. A soft rumble echoed through his stomach signaling his need for food. He should have taken Abduxuel on that food offer… Well no matter, Mephisto always had some snacks in his office.

Arriving upon the door Amaimon didn't even knock when his presence was acknowledged. “Come in Amaimon,”

Opening the door he held back a spit of laughter at the first glance at Mephisto. His head hung low over a stack of papers and his eye bags looked far darker than normal, his hair looked rather frazzled as well. The bitter irony of Karma seemingly had caught up with its prey, making Samael pay tenfold for the misery he caused; In the form of agonizing paperwork. 

“You don’t look well,” Amaimon noted aloud, not caring about whatever consequences may come from his statement.

“If you just came here to mock me you can leave,” his tired eyes burned from exhaustion and now irritation. 

“Well, I just came to notify you the hard work has paid off and Rin is now cuddling with Abduxuel,” Amaimon hopped softly, waiting for the desired reaction before he dared to speak again.

“What?”

“Yes, they are getting along well. I will be leaving now,” Amaimon made his way back over to the door only to feel a sharp tug, dragging him over to the desk. 

“Amaimon, dear, would you mind repeating that?” The unimpressible tone was gone, replaced by something far more dangerous, but the hints of exhaustion lingered still.

“They are sleeping,” Amaimon paused. “I’m hungry let’s go get some food,”

“Do not change the topic,” It was a warning but by his miserable state, he was in the mood to dish out any punishments.

“We should eat first, you look hungry then we can talk,” Amaimon changed the topic once more.

“Why are you so desperate to eat?” A raged sigh broke from his lips as he rubbed exhaustion from his eyes.

“They may or not be sleeping in the living room near the kitchen,” Amaimon gave him one last hint as to why he was so adamant on the topic switch.

“You narc,” Glee sprung into his tone as he stood. “I need a break anyway. What do you want to eat?”

“Food,” Funny or not Amaimon yet again failed to be helpful.

“I think soup sounds good don’t you?” Mephisto left his desk and sauntered over to the door. “What type do you want?”

“The edible type,” His humor once again fell flat.

“What do you think Rin and Abduxuel will want?” Mephisto entered a dangerous territory at his suggestion.

“I wouldn’t recommend waking them,” Amaimon gave out a small warning, but it did not hinder Mephisto’s path. 

“Have they even had lunch yet?” Mephisto slid the door open, casting a glance back to Amaimon, becoming him closer.

“No,” Amaimon lazily stood.

“Well, then what’s the problem with getting them to eat? I have a right to be worried about their health,” Mephisto stepped through the door. “Besides, waking them up is not that bad,”

“What if they aren’t hungry?”

“It’s Rin, he is always hungry,” Mephisto pushed away Amaimon’s concerns with a conceded response loosely based on facts.

It was true Rin was often hungry but he was a baby demon, it was hardly out of the normal for him to consume so much food. Rin also needed his rest but there was plenty of the night left to nap, he could be awake long enough to eat.

There wasn’t much time wasted walking to the kitchen, and they swiftly arrived at their destination. 

Mephisto’s head jerked over to the soft snores on the couch, but instead of immediately investigating he put his servants to work making dinner for them all. The minor sounds continued in a steady flow, almost as key as the soft ticks of a clock.

As the kitchen lit up with action Mephisto made his way over to the couch, Amaimon followed behind, stopping at the door frame to have some distance between himself and whatever negative response that was to come.

Abduxuel has his arms tight around Rin, using the small body as a mix of support and comfort, Rin looked rather content as well trapped in his personal dream world. Both Abduxuel and Rin were swaddled in a blanket, trapping warmth inside and keeping the two at a stable temperature.

Abduxuel was flung awake as the blanket was ripped from them, the cold shock was enough to stir Rin as well. Angry and tired groans answered Mephisto’s cruel actions as two greedy pairs of acid greens eyes fought a battle of anger and disappointment. 

“I was sleeping,” Rin cried as he rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes.

“What the hell Samael?” Abduxuel snapped, his teeth crashed against each other in a painful crack. 

“I was merely waking you up to tell you dinner was going to be ready soon. We are having soup,” Mephisto leaned over on the couch perching his arms on the frame.

“If we wanted food we would have gotten it ourselves,” Abduxuel held Rin closer as his nails prickled at the base of Rin’s scalp.

“Rin needs at least two meals a day, and if I recall correctly you skipped out on lunch,” Mephisto kept the blanket hostage as he walked over to the kitchen.

“Blanket thief,” Rin grumbled burrowing into Abduxuel for what fractions of warmth there was left.

Abduxuel soon replaced the possessive grasp with a soothing apology as he began combing through the scraggly hair of a half-awake Rin. Quiet buzzing developing into purrs cascaded through Rin as his mind still struggled to connect to cognitive reality. Softly, by the instant blockages of tangled Abduxuel grew rather irked but the instant stops summoned a small comb.

Sure he did not need to detangle Rin’s hair but if he wanted any peace in this world he would have to start with the small things. Chaos was his true nature and technically the only true way to live peacefully, but things had to be somewhat balanced for perfect chaos; Abduxuel would start with Rin’s hair even if killed him. 

The purrs did not fizz out, instead; the rhythmic dots of pleasure grew louder. Rin’s tail began waving softly in cue with the passes made by the comb. 

Every tick, every pass, every wave contributed another drop of jealousy. First forming a small pool that dripped and poured into a tame lake, each inch of sane land lost capacity under the slow-moving water of possession that enveloped Samael’s mind.

A breaking snap took Samael’s mind off his current little ploy and moved to Amaimon who fiddled with the broken keratin in his mouth.

Spitting out the fragment a disappointed smile pressed into Amaimon’s face as he stared at the fragmented nail attached to his thumb. The sharp point was now a shattered stub, it still served the same purpose but it was no longer as uniform or even exact. 

“You are filing that before you even get close to my bed,” Samael hissed, viewing the jagged edges of the shattered nail. 

A whine passed through Amaimon, in one part he was cursing Samael for his dumb rule, and in the other, he was complaining about the crime he would have to commit in order to even have a bed. He did not want to de-sharpen the points but eventually, he knew he would. If he wanted a bed or even a pillow he would have to dull the points.

“I wonder what they are bickering about,” Abduxuel muttered as he continued to brush through Rin’s hair.

“Amaimon probably did something-Mephisto didn’t like it,” Rin yawned mid-sentence breaking up his statement.

“You still seem rather tired, do you think you are in the mood for food at all?”

“Hm? I suppose I could eat. It’s better than waking up at 3 am benign hungry. Then having to go to school tired,”

“If I recall correctly you and your friends are all on break for Christmas,” Abduxuel reminded RIn who appeared to still be hung in a sleepy daze. 

“Oh,” Rin shook his head gently, scraping the edges of his memory for any reasonable response. 

“If you need more sleep then don’t try and stay awake. I can just make you something when you wake up,” Abduxuel took the comb, making one last pass over the now silky hair.

“You are being nice,” Rin’s fragment speech slid together in a first cognitive sentence. 

“And?” There was no viable reason to point out such a fact. He was being nice, so what of it? 

“It’s just kinda funny. I never took you as someone who did nice things for no reason,” Rin’s tail stiffened as he waited for a response.

“Who said this was for no reason?” Abduxuel stared down at Rin.

“Well, it’s just. I didn’t think you had a reason,” Rin muttered, his eyes darted away from Abduxuel, scouring the darkened walls for anything to grab his attention. 

“I have noticed something Rin, for as selfless as you try to be you are by far the most selfish creatures I have found,” Abduxuel’s eyes although dulled by the lost sleep held a savor hue of a calming olive tone. It was a rather conflicting sight Rin wanted to snap and cuddle all at the sight of his eyes. 

“What?” Rin growled, agitation prickling through and along his tail

“Why are you mad?” Abduxuel cooed, his fingers coming along Rin’s jaw and tracing the bone. 

“You just called me selfish,” Rin jerked away from the soft touch.

A soft hum of interest echoed through Abduxuel’s empty torso. “Being selfish isn’t a bad thing. It is far better than the lie of selflessness,”

Rin’s ear flicked softly as his head fell to the side, looking up at Abduxuel with sudden tolerance and interest. “How so?”

“You can stop being selfless at any time, and being selfless is draining. Not to mention it’s a straight out lie. No one does something out of some good thing inside them. They do it because it feels good,” Abduxuel spoke no lie in his statement, though the validity of his statement was debatable. 

“No!” Rin yowled in some defense of what crooked honor he had.

“Yes, but as I said before, it’s not bad. You can easily be greedy and do good acts. For example, if your brother is upset you comfort him. Why do you comfort him? Because you are greedy, you want his happiness and you want it more than his sadness. So you will do all you can to take the sadness away; so you can benefit from it,”

Rin whines of desperation could not change the weight Abduxuel’s words had. “No! I help Yukio because he is my brother!” 

“You also assist your friends because of your greed. You comfort them because you enjoy their joy more than their sadness. Even if you go the route based on feelings, you’re still helping because you feel bad and want to feel better. Making others happy makes you happy. Only in an act of pure greed, you help others so you can feel better. If humans stopped lying to themselves and started being honest about their blatant greed then they could easily fix this broken planet,” Abduxuel scoffed, disregarding any further argument on the matter.

The swift shut down of any rebuttal left a numbness on Rin’s tongue, his mouth hung slightly ajar. Abduxuel was right, caring for others was selfish… 

But he said that wasn’t bad, but he is a demon. He has manipulated before, he will do it again. Rin just had to listen to his heart, but that wasn’t being much help. He could trust Yukio. The first thing Yukio told him when he got back to the dorms was to not trust Abduxuel, maybe this was how… 

Why’d he come to the mansion anyway? The dorm is perfectly fine for sleeping in, Amaimon and Samael had no problems with spending time with Rin there. 

“Is something the matter,” Abduxuel asked. “You are acting odd,”

His simple question set off a livid reaction. “It’s not selfish to care about those you love,” 

“You weren’t listening where you?” Abduxuel was defeated once more by a simple lack of communication.

“No I heard everything,” Rin pushed away from Abduxuel and sprung to his feet. “you think I am the most selfish person you know,” 

“I never said that was bad,” It was a last-ditch attempt to repair his statement.

“Oh really? Well, you sure seemed to say,” the familiar words rung past Abduxuel’s ears. Sudden deja vu flashed back to only a few hours before.

“You're. Not. listening.” This place apparently was not ready for him, or maybe he just wasn’t ready to be here. Either way, someone would have to leave. “Can’t someone around here just listen for once,”

“Can’t you stop being a bastard?” Rin spat the words in a fit of rage, not even looking before he shattered what civil conversation was left.

Without a single growl more, Abduxuel was gone. Where to, they all knew where he had run off to. Tension hung in the air like a weighted sheet, covering even the sounds of a labored breath as the sudden pressure of his worlds came failing in.

Tears hung at his lids, as the sapphire blue eyes held a glassy overcoat. He turned to Mephisto and Amaimon who were stationed at the door, waiting for some comfort.

“He is right, you know. Humans are inherently selfish, it takes both good and bad forms,” Mephisto tried to stir up some resemblance of conversation, after all, Abduxuel wasn’t wrong.  
Admitting the transitive fault of Rin only helped the guilt pour and pile on.

Rin didn’t think, he just felt. Felt the ground underneath his feet, felt the waves of noise trickling after him, felt the addition of feet along the hall as he ran. Where he was going he had no idea but he knew he couldn’t stay, at least not for long. 

The ground padded against him, moving in steady hints with his heart, with each stride the rate grew, as did his speed. Speed and fear fueled him onward.

Even as the wind ripped through his lungs, even as it stung his chest to continue, he moved onward. It wasn’t as freeing as a casual jog or even steady sprint was, this was a rush of adrenaline and anxiety pushing him to hide, to run. To get somewhere safe.

He had made an enemy out of every here, or so it seemed. So he had to get out, escape this place, and maybe his problems would fade with it. Scrambling through a door, or maybe two. 

Everything became a blur, he found an exhilarating shock as the cold air ripped through his lungs. The evening chill brushed past him, as the golden sunset over the horizon, making the sky a familiar ombre of colors, dark enveloping blue and golden yellow, mixing to a pale green and slowly fading into both colors.

Walking to the edge he got a rather good glance of the ground below. To think, one wrong step and he could slip. The fall probably wouldn’t kill him, but it would hurt. It would make Mephisto mad, probably for the number of things his blood would stain.

Sitting on the ledge everything settled, mixing in a twisted array of emotions. His energy took a swift nose-dive tearing down whatever energized walls kept him upright for so long. Mentos hit coke as he finally let it come pouring out. Tear’s bat against his eyelashes, making it hard to even see probably. 

It was hardly pretty or cute but Rin didn’t care, this was too much. Was he wrong or not? He didn’t feel wrong, Abduxuel has lied before. So why did he feel so bad? Maybe because Meph-.  
No, he was Samael. It could be because Samael agreed with Abduxuel. But demons always agree, don’t they?

This was hopeless, he was no demon, there was no getting around it. They weren’t the problems, that was abundantly clear by this feeling.

Quiet sobs racked through the night as Rin sat under the cold stars. Time rushed by as Rin drowned in his misery, oblivious to the care just outside of his reach. He felt so alone, alone but safe. No one could hear him crying from up here, he could sob to his heart’s content he wouldn’t be weak, no one would know about this.

Over his own tears, Rin could not hear the soft footsteps that rumbled against the roof and slid up next to him. A warm coat enveloped him as it was lazily flung on his shoulders.

“I get it, being the youngest they don’t tell you anything, they send you to do each other’s dirty work then once you feel safe but are at your most vulnerable they destroy your world. It’s unfair and I despise it,” Amaimon slumped onto the ground and took a seat. “It’s not right. They never give you an explanation after the fact,”

Rin tried to cough out a greeting but his breath only hitched and sobs worsened. 

“I think… What Abduxuel meant to say is you love a lot. Love is based on greed, greed for a mate, greed for compassion, and affection. It’s hardwired in a human's mind to receive and give affection. None of that is wrong, it never has been. So nothing about you should change, you love and it’s good,”

“B-but w.W..hy would h..he say it..t like that?” Rin’s word itched on the cusp of newly broken sobs, interrupting his speech.

“For easy as he claims it is, he can’t say he loves us.” It was the only explanation Amaimon had to offer.

“Than-k you for c..coming out here,” Rin’s voice halted against as he spoke, the fractured tone dipped and cracked but slowly the tears lessened and his breath became a gentle rhythm.

“Mephisto has already had dinner, we can eat together,”

“Yeah,” Rin abruptly whipped away all his tears. There was no use in hiding them, Amaimon had already seen; by the red covering his eyes, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out he had been crying.

“I need to apologize to Abduxuel,” Rin broke the still air.

“You need food, you can apologize later,” Amaimon shifted the conversation to a far more important tone.

“But if I wai-” Rin tried to debate.

“He will be fine, he has waited longer for less. You are hungry and tired, I don’t think he can be too mad, if mad at all for your outburst. He wasn’t entirely clear with you either,” Amaimon’s tone insisted Rin follow along for the greater good of everyone involved. 

Rin bowed his head and listened for further instruction, Amaimon took the time to tuck the coat further around Rin to give him more warmth than previously before. They would go inside eventually, but for the time they would allow Mephisto to calm down…

“The stars are brighter than normal,” Rin’s breath created a warm little cloud of smoke, only for it to drift off into the night.

Gazing into the stars Amaimon found similar results, the stars did have a new luster as they shimmered against the dull sky. Even with the full glimmering moon the stars still shone brighter than before. Fear crawled through Amaimon as a familiar green hue passed through his vision. 

“Alright no more talking, you need food,” Amaimon in one motion threw Rin over his shoulder and stood. 

Rin couldn’t nor did he wish to complain about this. It was uncomfortable, but he was cold and it was kind of love. By all means, he wished to be more comfortable but at least wasn’t being forced to walk, and at least he hadn’t been dropped yet. 

His mind lagged once more, as his point of gravity shifted flopping down in a chair. Blood rushed both from and to Rin’s head creating a sparkling daze as he tried to grasp on what little reality he had left. 

“Rin, eat,” Amaimon commanded, pushing the bowl of soup closer.

“Hm no Yuki,” In his shift he stumbled on the correct name, whether it was on purpose or not Amaimon did not find it humorous.

“Eat,” One last warning sounded from Amaimon and it only then did Rin oblige.

The soup had patches of cold and splotches of gentle warmth, while bothersome it was food. The feeling of nutrients filling him was enough to snap him back fully into place, the lingering feeling of the burning cold and soothing warmth settled in as he gained some relocating in his nerve system. 

The spices of the soup were off, not bad necessarily but it certainly a flavor pallet Rin was not familiar with. A savor flavor most familiar to tomatoes mixed with a sweet hint resembling strawberries made the flavors clash in a shocking but well-mixed blend. Subtle pockets of heated hints giving off a cracked tingle throughout his tongue.

Putting the bowl down Rin took a breath of air, as he tried to find what hints were throwing him off.

“Thank you,” Rin didn’t have any convoluted or trying speech prepared to share how he felt speaking two simple words got his point across better than a symphony of smoke and mirrors. There was no curtain call, no hiding, no prep, just a simple expression of gratitude.

For a fleeting second, a smile spread across Amaimon's face. Rin was somewhat normal again, even if this normal Rin was short-lived it was a fraction of relief in a world of confusion and misunderstanding, at least it was better than nothing.

“Are you still tired?” Amaimon asked Rufflign Rin’s hair, he truly could not help but ruin the silky bed of nicely kept strands.

The soft spindles felt oddly nice against his open palm. 

Rin answered with a nod, pressing into the soft rub as a young kitten would. He was, for the most, part awake but he knew exhaustion would soon creep into his mind and cloud all thought. 

“Do I have to carry you or can you walk?” Amaimon was fatigued from being the one to carry Rin everywhere. He had only carried Rin twice today, that was two more than normal and he was getting rather tired of being the pushover.

“If you carry me again I will make you cherry candy canes,” Classic bribery never worked for Rin normally, he usually either got himself in a position worse or asked for too less. This deal seemed to be balanced for the price he was asking.

“Deal,” Amaimon without warning grabbed Rin from his seat and strutted his way to the couch. 

Tossing Rin haphazardly onto the couch, then laying on him made for a less than a romantic gesture. it was Amaimon: Raising the bar for romantic expectation was useless and would only cause more disappointment. 

With the added pressure it was somewhat harder to get to sleep but thankfully it didn’t take long. Amaimon was not the perfect blanket but for the time being, he worked. There was nothing to lull him to sleep this time, only the barren awareness of his actions pressing down on him. Nothing more could be done about it tonight, so for now he would have to suffer through finding something to distract his mind in order to go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come.

Amaimon found no struggle or not regret weighing on his better judgment, he was content with himself and his actions thus far. Questioning himself at this point was beyond absurd. He did what he did and there was no going back, no returning, no changing. 

Stars lost their bright luster benign outshone once more by the moon as the night sky faded to one of comprehensible value. Although Amaimon had disrupted his watch, he had unknowingly given Abduxuel the best opportunity of them all. In the shadowy landscape, each corner and corridor was shroud in darkness. 

The hand of night pressed against every soft and hard surface in the room, making navigation to the eyes of a day goer nearly impossible.

The couch was fixed right under a window so only the floor was illuminated by the scanty glow of the moon. Both Rin and Amaimon are left victim to the creatures of the night, open to all the small pests that may crawl their way in. All it takes is one small crack for the most lethal of all predators to slip in. 

Thankfully for them, a benevolent being was watching over them, the night sky did not wish to bring them further conflict. Rin was far too young to understand the true impact of actions nor did he entirely mean it, even still guilt had wilted the once-blooming rose. Amaimon was beaten in the middle, chained by indecision and helplessness so his lack of help was forgiven as well. 

Both of them deserved a break, some time away from the conflicting world Samael had twisted. They wouldn’t be gone for too long, maybe just a week or so. 

A sheath of constellations fell over them, dousing them in a protective barrier. It was always better to be safe rather than sorry and recently his barriers had been faulty at detecting welcomed and unwelcome guests near his palace. 

A brilliant hum overtook the constellations, transferring the two bodies to another world entirely. The empty couch glowed from the excess magic.

The jolt of magic startled Mephisto awake. In a sporadic movement, he snapped to the couch, Amaimon and Rin were gone. Where they had gone to, or more of where they had been taken, Mephisto knew full well.

“Do you think you are funny Abduxuel?”

A satisfied purr sounded from the depths of their bond, from the distant echo it was rather easy to tell what caused such space difference. 

“What have you done with them?” Mephisto cursed through their bond, searching for any notes of Amaimon and Rin.

“Don’t worry I am taking good care of them, I won’t let any creature of Gehenna harm either one of them~,” As the connection faded he could hear the lasting smirk perked on his lips, the audacity of Abduxuel had him irked to another level entirely. 

“Bring them back now,” His fangs tore through his gums, pacing around the carpeted floor he searched for any prey to latch his newfound irritation onto.

“He always has been one to selfishly hoard mates, but I haven’t seen him behave this badly since some of our earliest encounters with humans,” Abduxuel hummed to Rin and Amaimon who slept soundly at his side. 

The sight of Rin tangled hair, the fact that all his hard work had been undone so easily… It was rather upsetting but it wasn’t overly daunting. Besides he could always comb it out again.

Rustling underneath the black sheets caught Abduxuel’s attention. A growl passed his lips, halting the demon in its advances. A meek hiss answered the growl in a seemingly territorial dispute. 

Small tan horns appeared from the covers first, then a small pink little nose followed by fluffy white paws and chest scruff. With a soft mew, Kuro made it to the surface to foolishly confront the demon king.

His two tails waged simultaneously as he glared at his opposer, he would guard Rin even if it meant losing his host. A familiar spark lingered around Kuro, the blue emblem was easily recognized. 

“I will applaud you for your bravery but not for your stupidity, I won’t be hurting Rin in the near or far future so you cut the attitude,” While annoying the display held some amusement for him.

Kuro’s scruff fell flat against his chest as he looked Abduxuel up and down for any resemblances of deceit. Rin was his to protect and he would be damned if he let him be harmed. Murring softly Kuro walked to Rin and liked the outer shell of his ear, getting a whiny groan in response. 

“Let him sleep, he needs it,” Abduxuel slid his hands around Kuro and picked the small furry animal up with little hardship. “If you want to play I am right here,”

A hiss answered the sudden movement as Kuro’s paw thrashed in the air.

“That’s enough of that,” Abduxuel caught Kuro by the scruff of his neck, using the biological factors against the cat. “Now that you are done scratching can you agree to behave?”

“Yes,” Kuro meowed his head hung in shame.

“Good,” with the lasting statement the calm atmosphere set in once more. Releasing the scruff of the cat both Kuro and Abduxuel found some way to relax and not disrupt Rin or Amaimon more than they already had. Sitting in the demon king’s lap Kuro found the soft pets along with occasional scratches rather soothing leading him to let his own eyes drift shut and become victim to the effects of night. Abduxuel was alone, again.

The bright sun of the day would come crawling into the horizon soon enough, and most often Rin rose with the sun, dragging Amaimon awake along with him. Shifting the limp body of the feline over to Rin, Abduxuel seized his legs from under the covers and crawled over Amaimon to find himself safely out of bed without waking a single soul.

Amaimon and Rin deserved to wake to a nice little treat. As the sun rose the shiny black fur of Kuro began to gleam as it reflected the light, the silver rosary attached to his collar did not help the shiny glare that teased Rin’s closed eyes. 

It had been long enough Kuro figure, going over to Rin and liking the bridge of his nose.

“Kuro” Rin’s eyes shot open as the name his tongue. “Kuro how did you get-,”

Rin sat up, ignoring the hazy cerulean dots that filled his vision. “What the-,”

“Rin why are you being so loud?” Amaimon gripped, rising to meet Rin’s disgruntled expression.

“Amaimon do you know how we got here?” Rin dug his claws into his hair, all whilst trying to figure out this entire place.

“If this is a joke it’s not funny,” Amaimon latched onto the only other benign in the room, no one else other than the cat was here so surely he was to blame.

“It’s not a joke. Maybe Mephisto moved us to a guest room?” Rin despite the lack of trust continued pondering explanations for their current conundrum.

“You think Mephisto would put us in a guest room?” His sarcasm didn’t need to be implied for Rin to feel like an idiot for even suggesting a kind favor from Samael. 

“Well, what other explanation is there?” Rin’s befuddled, edge on the peak of annoyance as his fell flat for any reasonable answer.

“Can’t you feel it? Raw magic is everywhere, doesn't it feel familiar?” Amaimon urged him on, forcing the cogs in his mind to snap together 

“Oh hell no,” it finally clicked. 

A wooden knock absorbed all the anger as the door swung open. Green iris were the first thing to catch Rin’s attention, next was the lacy french maid outfit the figure in the door wore so nicely.

“My master has requested your presence,” A highly pitched voice sounded around the room, from the slim figure, feminine voice, this was just getting ridiculous. 

“I’m going to kill him,”

With the lovely note, both Amaimon and Rin exited the bed flinging the sheets careless about as they stomped their way to the door, the soft pads of Kuro’s angry steps followed. There was only so much that could be gracefully tolerated, but this was a kidnapping and it is downright illegal. 

However the little protesting march was cut short, the halls were full of sprinkled twists and turns. Then to add to that rapid changes of temperature and lighting created a nauseating wash of feelings.

“There you two are, I've been looking all over for you,” Abduxuel appeared amidst the chaos, all anger within Rin tampered out into a meekly panic. 

Fumbling over his own feet, Amaimon caught Rin before he could embrace himself further. Before he could even speak, tears welled in his eyes only soft cries of past mistakes came burning through. His ears drooped as a sniffle reaped through his body, he couldn’t face him.

“Rin it’s alright. You already apologized, I’m not mad. You were hungry and tired,” Abduxuel stepped closer, his thick crushed velvet cape flowing a good inch or so off the ground.

Amaimon froze within the moment, he held Rin closer fear of angering either one of the demons he was facing at the moment. Abduxuel grew steadily closer and hellish rate, moving slowly enough just to brush Rin’s senses but not fast enough to get to him quickly. 

Swaying miserably Kuro tumbled into the hall, cladding with the floor carpet in a miserable crumble of defeat.

“France can you safely escort him to the dining room?” Abduxuel sighed, giving a pity look down to the broken cat sidhe.

“Yes, master,” The maiden from before answered, swooping the cat into hers and moving away happily with a joyous bounce in her step and cat in her arms. 

“I hope you both slept well,” Abduxuel perked up a new conversation.

“Yeah,” Rin patted away the newly formed tear with little consideration. 

A wet sandpaper texture snapped Rin from his fuzzy daze, full terror set in as Rin shoved Amaimon away and scraped away all saliva with his sleeve. 

“YOU. ARE. SO. GROSS.” Rin squealed trying desperately to return to peace. 

Cruel laughter shattered any real anger in the situation as Amaimon sat motionless on the ground. For as disgusting or betraying this encounter was, Abduxuel seemed to be enjoying himself.

“So, I take it you didn’t like that much?” Abduxuel tantalized further hoping to provoke a reaction.

“He didn’t have to lick me,” Rin whined, caressing his traumatized cheek.

“You should be grateful he didn’t bite you instead,” Abduxuel’s tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth as he gazed down at the pair. 

“Why would he bite me?” A redundant question obviously, but it would be answered regardless. 

“Human emotions scare him,” Abduxuel jabbed softly at the huffy nature of Amaimon.

“They do not!” Amaimon snapped defending his pride and title of earth king from a simple comment.

“You look hungry let’s go eat,” No words were spoken as the world around them shifted rapidly into a dining room.

Already seated Rin had a napkin in his lap and food in front of him. Abduxuel sat to his right at the head of the table and Amaimon laid on the table chewing on something of demonic origin. Kuro sat in the corner of the room chewing on what appeared to be demonic kitten kibble.

Everything was all set and ready, perfectly ready… except things weren’t right.

It wasn’t right.

They were missing Samael, had he not been invited to Gehenna? He had the key so that was an open invasion right? Abduxuel told him it was an open invitation to come join him in Gehenna whenever he so pleased… Mephisto could do work from here so what was stopping him?

“Is something on your mind Rin?”

“Well yeah, it is… I just found it a bit odd, we are eating and everything is in place, but Mephisto isn’t here. He is part of this relationship as well,” 

The world morphed again shifting into another plane of existence entirely. 

With a flash he awoke once more, sitting at the foot of the bed was Amaimon and Kuro, watching Rin with infatuated curiosity. Abduxuel and Samael growled softly as they muttered their conversation, from the various aggressive points and deadly glow from Samael’s eyes it was clear they were not having fun.

“I didn’t think it would affect him that badly,” Abduxuel huffed letting his quiet voice crack under the increasing pressure he was enduring.

“That doesn't change the fact you could have hurt him beyond repair, he isn’t like Amaimon you can’t just interfere with his neuro components and expect no damage to be done,” Mephisto barked keeping his tone still quiet but loud enough to hear.

“You guys are loud,” Rin yawned rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

“Rin! How are you feeling?” Mephisto rushed to his side.

“I’m fine,” Rin gazed over to Abduxuel who stood disgraced in the corner. “Ya know. I think my biggest problem is you two fighting,”

No one uttered a counter argument or even a response to this. It was an eerily similar tone to the night before. Truth rang through the air and it would be ruptured by further comment.

“You guys need a day out to reconnect or something but I don’t want to be the middleman anymore,” Rin hummed settling back into bed. “I know you guys can get along but you aren’t trying,”

“Is that a challenge?” Abduxuel perked up. 

“That depends,” 

“On what?” Samael hummed joining the conversation.

“How desperate are you,”

The end


End file.
